Just You and I
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Will Lucas be able to use his powers of persuasion to convince Skye to take his equations to The Eye? What will be the consequences of Skye disobeying him?  A Lucas/Skye oneshot. An alternative to the scene where Lucas and Skye first met.


So this is a oneshot based on a prompt from missjunie. It is set during 'Within' and it is an alternative to the scene where Lucas and Skye first meet. It isn't technically canon. You could probably argue that at times the characters a little ooc but I tried to keep them as in character as possible but they strayed from my original plan a lot. Anyway hopefully it turned out alright. Please review and let me know what you think :)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Terra Nova. I don't think that this will change in the immediate future either.

* * *

><p>Skye hurried along through the jungle towards the Sixer's camp. She was going to visit her mother, she had to make sure that she was getting her medicine. Mira would probably have some new task for her as well. She walked through some trees and into a small clearing. She picked up her pace, eager to get there as soon as possible. The jungle wasn't a safe place, especially at night. You never knew what you might run into out there.<p>

"Hello Bucket." Skye spun around upon hearing a voice. She saw a man sitting on a rock on the other side of the clearing.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, her voice quivering with fear.

"I know a lot of things about you," the man replied as he stood and walked casually over to Skye. He stopped leaning against a tree.

"Who are you?" she said, taking a step backwards.

"You don't know?" he replied with a hint of surprise. "You mean my father doesn't have posters all around the colony with my face on them saying 'wanted: dead or alive'?" He chuckled. "No he did always like to keep his family issues just in the family."

"You're Lucas Taylor," she said as a sudden realisation dawned on her. "You're the commander's son."

"Very good Bucket," replied Lucas. "You're very perceptive. Perhaps I didn't give you enough credit."

"You're supposed to be missing." Skye accused.

"You found me." He replied casually, almost as if he was congratulating her. He took a step towards her, a smile appearing on his face. Skye took a step backwards.

"What do you want?" she asked as Lucas took another step forwards. Skye stepped backwards again to counteract him and found that she was backed up against a tree.

"What do I want?" Lucas repeated as he leisurely took another step forwards. Skye shrunk back against the tree. Lucas reached up and put his hands on either side of Skye's head, palms flat against the tree trunk. He stared into her eyes before speaking again. "You."

Skye fidgeted under the stare of his green eyes. She gulped nervously, looking down at the ground.

"And why do you want me?" she questioned. Her voice was meek showing Lucas just how nervous she was. Lucas chucked as if there was some sort of inside joke that only he understood.

"There are oh so many reasons Bucket, more than you could ever know." He replied with a smirk. "But I need you to do something for me. I've been talking to Mira and I believe that I need to take a more active role in this little deal."

"How do you know about it?" replied Skye angrily. 'That's between Mira and I." Lucas chuckled again.

"You think that Mira and her group of idiots could create something as complex as your mother's medicine?" he scoffed. "I created it. Mira is just a pawn, she has nothing to do with this. Your little deal is actually with me. It's just you and I Skye, always has been, always will be."

"And why did you decide to 'take a more active role'?" she said, mocking him to try and hide her nerves.

"I've been watching you Bucket," he replied. "I thought that you might need a little persuading for this task. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Besides it'll be more fun this way. It'll just be us, no one else has to know. It'll be our little secret."

Skye pushed at his chest, trying to escape. He reached out a hand and caught her wrists, pushing them back to the tree above her head.

"Don't tempt me," he said staring into her eyes as a dangerous edge came over his voice. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. You don't want to find out" he continued before moving his lips back to her ear. "Or maybe you do."

Skye shivered as his breath tickled her neck. Lucas smirked as he saw the reaction that he was causing her to have. She was like putty in his capable hands.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"It's quite simple Bucket. I need a few equations solved. You just have to take this," he said holding up a small usb "Take it back to Terra Nova and plug it into The Eye. I could solve these myself but that could take days, weeks even and I can think of many more pleasurable ways to spend that time can't you?" Skye shivered as she thought of the implications of his words.

"And if I don't do it what will happen then? What are you going to do to my mother?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing my dear Bucket," he replied. "Nothing is going to happen to her. This little deal is between us remember. Although if you were to refuse me I can't say that nothing would happen to you. It all depends, do you want to be rewarded? Or do you want to be punished?" He slid his hand down her side before moving it to the back pocket of her shorts and slipping the usb inside.

"It's up to you" he said as he released her hands. "Don't disappoint me Bucket."

Then he was gone. Skye slid down the tree and sat on the jungle floor, her legs to weak to hold her anymore. She sat there for a few minutes in the clearing as her brain tried to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Skye stood outside the door to The Eye. She glanced around nervously. There was no one in sight, this was her chance. She walked into the room and sat down in the chair. She pulled out the usb and held it in her hands. She turned it over, thinking of all the damage that this could cause. This could destroy the colony.<p>

She thought back to the events in the clearing. The feel of Lucas' touch. The way he had held her there. She had been powerless yet had she enjoyed it. There was just something about Lucas. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. This was wrong. She couldn't help Lucas to destroy her home.

Skye stood up and turned to leave the room. She would take the usb back to Lucas and tell him that she wouldn't do it. What was the worst that he could do?

* * *

><p>Skye walked back through the forest towards the Sixer's camp. She arrived and told one of the guards that she was there to see Lucas. The guard led her towards Lucas' house which was on the outskirts of the camp far from all the other houses. Clearly Lucas liked his privacy.<p>

Lucas looked up to see a guard standing in his doorway. He glared at him, he was sick of interruptions. He had specifically ordered everyone to stay away. Skye stepped out from behind the guard. Lucas' glare instantly turned into a smile. He stood up and walked over to the door, sending the guard away and inviting Skye inside.

Skye stepped in cautiously. Lucas closed the door behind her. Skye gulped nervously as she heard the lock click shut.

"Did you do what I asked?" he questioned as he made his way towards her. She held out the usb in reply, hoping that he wouldn't notice she had ignored his request until she had left. He plugged it in. Skye knew she had to get out of there before he realised.

"Well you have everything that you need so I'll just go." She said. She paused for a second. Lucas didn't reply so she took that as her permission to leave. She walked over to the door and tried to open it. She tried to turn the handle but the door wouldn't open. She tried again but to no avail. She glanced nervously over at Lucas. He stood up and walked back over to her.

"You didn't plug it into The Eye." He said accusingly as he stared into her eyes. "You disobeyed me."

Skye began walking backwards. Lucas followed. Skye was reminded of her last meeting with Lucas. She hit the wall and knew that she was in trouble.

"I told you that you would be in trouble if you disobeyed me," he said as he advanced on her. "Do I have to punish you?" Skye didn't reply.

"I said do I have to punish you?" Lucas repeated forcefully.

"N...n...no," stammered Skye.

"Are you going to do what I asked?" questioned Lucas. She tore her eyes away from his, knowing that she couldn't control herself while he was looking at her like that.

"No." She replied with determination. "I won't help you destroy my home." She looked up at him. She could see from the fire in his eyes that that was the wrong thing to say. Lucas took another step forwards, trapping her between him and the wall.

"Bucket all of our actions have consequences." He chastised as though he were telling off a naughty child. He leant over her left shoulder and whispered in her ear. "It looks like I might have to teach you that."

Skye used this moment to push past him and escape to the right. She turned around to see if Lucas was following her. She felt the back of her legs hit something as she fell backwards. She expected to hit the ground hard but instead found herself hitting something soft a lot sooner than she had expected. She realised in horror that she had landed on Lucas' bed. Lucas smirked as he advanced towards her.

"Why Bucket if you wanted to move this to the bed you just had to say." He said as he climbed onto the bed. He started crawling towards her. Skye scrambled backwards before hitting the back of the bed. She knew she was in trouble, she needed to stop getting into situations where she was trapped between Lucas and an immovable object.

Skye's eyes flicked over to the side of the bed. It was her only escape route yet she couldn't force herself to move. Lucas watched her as she looked from him to the side. He stopped when he reached her, his arms on either side of her.

"You know what I think," he said as he gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think that you had another reason for coming here. You could have given the usb to one of the guards and they could have given it to me yet you chose to come here. You chose to come to me. You knew that I wouldn't be happy with you. You knew that I would have to punish you, yet you still came. It makes me think that you want this. Tell me Skye, tell me what you want. Tell me that you want me." His voice was low and commanding. Skye found herself shivering. She wanted to deny what he was saying but she couldn't find the words.

"There's no one else here, no one else needs to know." He continued. "It's just you and I. We can do whatever we want. There's no one else to see us, no one else to hear us." He leaned over and whispered in her in a suggestive tone. "You can scream my name as loud as you want."

He looked straight into her eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. A quick glance told Skye that it was the key to the door. Lucas put it down next to Skye's hand. She had a choice, she was no longer there by force. All she had to do was stretch out her fingers and she would be free yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. It seemed that all rational thoughts had left her mind the minute that she had looked into Lucas' eyes.

"Tell me," he continued in a seductive tone. "Tell me Bucket. Tell me what you want."

"You." She replied. The words slipped out before she could stop them. She mentally cursed herself for saying it for telling him what he wanted to hear. She couldn't prevent the truth from slipping out when she was with him. Lucas couldn't stop himself from having a little fun with this.

"What was that Bucket?" he asked, feigning ignorance. "What was it you wanted?"

"Lucas," she growled, warning him. She knew that he had heard her. The cat was out of the bag but she knew that he would make her say it again. "I want you Lucas." She said as she rose up onto her knees, challenging him.

"And why should I give you what you want?" he replied, rising up to his knees too, accepting her challenge. "After all I asked you to do one small thing for me and you had to go and disobey me."

"Lucas," begged Skye, sick of his teasing.

That was when what was left of Lucas' self control crumbled. He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. Their tongues battled for dominance as Lucas trailed his hand down her curves. She grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Skye broke away gasping for breath. Lucas started to kiss down her neck as Skye moaned his name. He moved his hands down to her shorts. Within seconds Lucas was pushing her underwear to the side. He slipped a finger inside her causing Skye to moan again.

"Say my name," he said in a sultry voice. "Say my name Bucket."

"Ahh Lucas," She called as he entered a second finger.

"Good girl," he crooned. "Now you're listening to me. Are you going to do what I tell you?" Sky nodded, too caught up in the motions of his fingers to care about much else. His thumb brushed against her clit, resulting in Skye moaning his name again.

"Are you going to do what I ask?" he repeated in a more forceful tone. "Are you going to fix my equations for me?" Skye didn't reply. Lucas stilled his fingers causing Skye to grind against his hand. He put his other hand on her hip stopping her and reminding her that he was still in charge. He removed his fingers and pulled out the usb, placing it in Skye's hand.

'You know what you need to do." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room leaving Skye flustered and going over what had just happened in her head.

* * *

><p>The next day saw Skye returning to the Sixer's camp. She was once again escorted to Lucas' house by a guard but was soon left alone with Lucas. He was sitting at his desk, engrossed in whatever it was he was working on. Skye cleared her throat to announce her presence. Lucas turned around and saw her standing there. He stood up and made his way over to her. Skye could help noticing the way the muscles moved under his shirt as he walked towards her.<p>

"Do you have something for me Bucket?" he questioned seriously. Skye nodded and passed him the usb. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," Skye teased feeling a sudden rush of confidence. Lucas gave her a warning look and plugged the usb in. He smiled as his equations filled the screen.

"You did it," he said with a hint of surprise in his voice. Skye stood there awkwardly, not sure if she should stay or go.

"It's ok. I don't bite." He said, in a much better mood now that Skye had done what he asked. "Unless you're into that sort of thing." Skye felt her legs turn to jelly as he winked at her.

"I suppose you want your reward," he said smirking at her.

" No," replied Skye, determined to deny what she was feeling. "I was just about to leave actually unless you're going to trap me in here again like a prisoner." Lucas' face fell.

"Don't. Stay with me." He replied, his tone almost desperate. It wasn't an order but Skye found herself unable to refuse him. There was something about the way that he stood there looking so helpless, it was like his mask had fallen and Skye could see the vulnerable human being inside. She couldn't leave even if she wanted to. So she found herself sitting next to him on the bed. They sat there in silence for a while before Lucas spoke again.

"I did promise you a reward." His voice turned seductive again. The walls were back up, the mask was back on but Skye knew what was behind them. She could see through them. "And I don't like breaking promises." He continued trying to carry on with his facade.

Skye looked up into Lucas' eyes and saw that the danger and menace were still there but there was something else there, loneliness, sadness, a cry for help. Skye couldn't stop herself from reaching out and brushing her fingertips across his cheek. It stirred something in Lucas. His eyes lit up with passion.

Neither of them were quite sure who made the first move but before they knew it they were kissing passionately. Skye reached out and grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him to her. Their bodies pressed together as Lucas wound his fingers through her hair. Skye moved her hand to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up over his toned stomach. They broke apart, gasping for breath as Skye pulled his shirt over his head before their lips joined again. Skye's shirt soon joined Lucas' on the floor. Lucas paused staring into Skye's eyes.

"Skye?" he whispered, questioning her. There was so much uncertainty and questioning in that one word. She noticed that it was the first time he had called her Skye. She stared deep into his eyes before kissing him again and moving her hands down to undo his pants. That was all the confirmation that he needed.

Clothes hit the floor as they stumbled backwards towards the bed. Skye lay down on the bed as Lucas climbed on top of her, not breaking the kiss. His hands were everywhere, gliding over her skin as her hands continued to roam his body. She gasped as he entered her, clutching at his shoulders. Lucas looked down at her, his eyes full of concern. Skye could see the real Lucas emerging. This was the person that he kept hidden beneath all the pain and hate. She kissed him to reassure him as he continued.

Skye called out Lucas name as she reached her orgasm before slumping back on the bed trying to catch her breath. Lucas joined her seconds later. They lay there together, the only noise was the sounds of their breathing and their hearts beating.

Though they hadn't known each other for long they felt as though they knew more about each other than anyone else did. They had shared so much in their short time together. They saw a side of each other that no one else did. They lay there in silence knowing that like all good things this would eventually have to come to an end. Skye would have to return to Terra Nova and Lucas would have to continue with his plans to destroy it.

Skye stood up and gathered her clothes before putting them back on and walking over to the door. Lucas' eyes followed her across the room. She turned around to look at Lucas. Neither of them said anything. Nothing needed to be said. They had an understanding that didn't need to be conveyed with words. With that Skye turned and walked out of the door into the night, leaving Lucas to his thoughts and memories.

* * *

><p>The following day Skye returned to the Sixer's camp with food for her mother. She couldn't stop herself from visiting Lucas' house while she was there. Lucas rushed over to her the second that she entered the room, almost as if he knew that she would turn up. He grabbed her face and pressed his forehead to hers.<p>

"I solved it." He whispered "It's done. Thank you Bucket." Skye looked up into his eyes. Their close proximity seemed to remind them of what had occurred the last time they saw each other. They both knew that a repeat was imminent. There was no way that they could keep away from each other there was something much stronger than them pulling them together, something that couldn't be broken, something that no one could take away from them no matter what happened.


End file.
